Mystery Guy
by wild-writer-32
Summary: As she was about to leave she felt someone tap her shoulder lightly. She turned around; the first thing she saw was his sea green eyes. One-shot!


**Mystery Guy**

**This is a short one-shot, so I hope you enjoy.**

**I know, I should be working on my other story, but I couldn't resist! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, trust me :P**

Tonight Annabeth Chase was going out to the bar with all her friends. Tonight she was no longer that little girl from high school or middle school. Instead she was a college student enjoying her youth. She smiled in nervous excitement as she fixed her dress one more time before heading out. She bit her lower lip and headed out the room. The drive to the bar took longer than she expected, but that didn't mind her. Once she arrived at the dance hall excitement started to build up inside as her wrist was stamped marking her she 18 years old.

As she entered the black foggy bar she walked towards the corner of the room were her friends waited for her. To her surprise, she was having a wonderful time laughing and drinking through the night. Little by little her friends took the dance floor, accepting dances from strangers. She watched as they danced to the beat of the music. As she took another sip of her drink she started to worry why she hasn't been asked to dance. Was she attractive enough? Did she do something wrong? All these questions came to her at once, making her worry even more.

Hours had passed and she still hasn't been asked, she started explaining to her friends about leaving to home earlier than planned. Her friends tried to persuade her stay, but she already made up her mind. As she was about to leave she felt someone tap her shoulder lightly. She turned around; the first thing she saw was his sea green eyes. He was no taller than her; he had a childish smile making her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Dance with me?" he asked grinning shyly holding his hand out. She gladly accepted placing her hand into his. They both then joined the other pairs at the dance floor.

He chuckled, "Sorry I'm not very good at dancing, this is new to me." He explained trying hard not step on her foot again. She let out a small laugh telling him she isn't very good either.

"We'll learn together." She shouted over the music so he would be able to hear. He took hold of her hand as they swirled through the crowd. To her amazement, more strangers started to ask her to dance and the boy started to dance with other girls as well.

As she danced with the others her mind started wandering about the boy with messy black hair and green eyes. She tried to forget about him by paying attention to the others she dances with, but there was a problem. She felt different dancing with other strangers. They seemed hold her too tight or to close. Others didn't even know how to dance at all!

Once she was done dancing with a drunken fellow she led her way towards the corner where her friends were. She then again felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and to her surprise the stranger with green eyes stood in front of her. He nervously raked his hand through his black which she thought was cute.

"Dance with me…again?" he asked holding out his hand like the first time.

She laughed and nodded letting him lead the way. Once they started to dance, she started to pay attention why dancing with this guy is…enjoyable. As they danced through the crowd, she brightly smiled up at him. He smiled back sending shivers through her body. He pulled her closer to his chest, his warm hand on her back as they glided on the dance floor. The smell of his cologne put her at ease as she closed her eyes allowing him to lead the way. When the music ended he twirled her one last time before heading back to her friends.

"You've gotten pretty good at dancing." She announced making him laugh.

"We both did" he corrected winking at her.

Her friends then started to grow tired and began asking to leave. The boy with green eyes turned towards her.

"I'm about to leave too with my friends, I'm driving. Do you want to leave with us?" he asked taking her hand.

Her smiled faded, "I'm sorry I already have a ride with another friend."

The boy then left, without thinking Annabeth grabbed his hand and blurted out, "Will you dance with me? One more time before I leave?"

He turned around shocked at her request he then smiled at her making her blush furiously.

He nodded, "My pleasure."

They danced not like the first time or second this was different and was their last. He led her to the center of the dance floor which surprised her. He wrapped his fingers into hers intertwining them. He kept his other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She smiled up at him before resting her head on his chest hearing the beating of his heart every second. He rested his chin on her head as they slowly danced. Annabeth didn't want this to end she wanted to be in his strong warm arms. As soon as the music stopped the boy let go of her. They started at each other's eyes for which seemed like eternity.

"I guess this is a goodbye." He whispered rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He let his hand dropped to his side and smiled. Before Annabeth could respond she felt someone grab her hand, she turned around facing another stranger who asked her dance, she declined the offering and turned back where the green eye boy was, but he was already gone. She scanned through the room, but couldn't find him.

"Annabeth, we have to go." Annabeth turned her attention to her friend Thalia Grace and nodded. As they walked out of the bar, Annabeth couldn't help, but smiled to herself. Not only did she have a fun time tonight, but she also danced with the green eyed stranger who she fell in love with tonight.

**End. Thanks for reading hope is wasn't that bad. Leave a review!**


End file.
